How To Say Goodbye
by Moonrise123
Summary: Sam and Emily have settled down and married. They are looking forward to a well earned happily ever after. Everything was perfect until tragedy struck. Will Emily survive or will Sam have to say goodbye to his reason for existing?


Sam started the engine and drove away without bothering to buckle his seatbelt. His boss would probably fire him, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was his wife. Emily, his sole reason for existing, was laying in a hospital bed. They wouldn't give him specifics about her condition. All he knew was that there had been a car accident. From the tone of the doctor's voice, he knew it was bad. He had to get there before it was too late.

Upset by the rush hour traffic, Sam pressed down hard on the horn. Why wouldn't the cars move faster? Didn't they know how much Emily needed him? He debated abandoning the car and phasing. The only thing stopping him was his promise to Emily. His time as a shapeshifter was over. It was time to start a family and grow old together. He would keep his promise, even if the traffic drove him insane.

After what seemed like an entire lifetime, Sam made it to the hospital. He left his car in the first available parking spot. It was a handicap spot, but he didn't care. Tickets could be paid later. Emily needed him now. He raced into the emergency room and headed straight for the nurse's desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Emily Uley," Sam said. "She would have been admitted about an hour ago."

The nurse hit a few buttons on the computer. "Are you her husband?"

Sam nodded. He didn't like the look on her face. It was the same sad look his mother wore the day of Harry Clearwater's funeral.

"Take a seat in the waiting area." the nurse said quietly. "The doctor will want to talk to you."

"Please, tell me where Emily is!"

"The doctor will want to talk to you." The nurse repeated, unable to look Sam in the eye.

Sam started to tremble. Why wouldn't the nurse tell him anything? Didn't she know how much he needed to be with his wife? She was hurt and probably scared out of her mind. Every cell in his body cried out for his imprint. Why was the nurse so insistent he wait for the doctor?

Knowing he was just seconds away from phasing, Sam took a deep breath and headed for the waiting room. He collapsed into a chair and took a second breath both to calm himself and search for traces of Emily. All he could smell was medicine, antiseptic, and the rotten odor of death. Even in space filled with so many people, he should have been able to lock in on her scent. It didn't make any sense. She had just been there. Why couldn't he find her?

After what felt like hours, a familiar stench entered the room. It was a vampire, Carlisle Cullen to be exact.

"Hello Sam," Carlisle said. "I've been working on Emily."

Unlike the nurse, Carlisle's expression gave no hints. Emily could have been alive and well or laying on a slab in the morgue.

"How is she," Sam asked. "Can I see her now?

"Let's talk in my office."

Carlise brought Sam to his second-story office. It was a small room crowded with two overstuffed bookcases and a mahogany desk. The entire room smelled like rotten meat and dirty laundry. How Jacob put up with that scent 24/7 was a mystery.

"Sit down," Carlise said, gesturing to a plastic chair.

"No," Sam said. "I don't want to sit down and talk. I want you to take me to Emily right now!"

Sam started shaking again. Carlise had been smart to remove him from the waiting room. Better a few shredded books than a mauled patient.

"I will take you to Emily," Carlise said as he closed the door. "But we need to talk first."

Knowing cooperating would get him to Emily faster, Sam sat down with his arms crossed. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything?"

"My apologies. I asked that I be the one to deliver the news."

"What news?" Sam asked, his head spinning. "Is she…"

He couldn't bring himself to say that last word. He feared it would come true if he said it out loud.

"As you know, there was an accident today." Carlise started. "Emily's car was hit by a semi."

Sam's heart stopped. A semi? Emily's little beetle bug wouldn't stand a chance against 40 tons of steel.

"She survived the accident, but-"

"That's wonderful," Sam said, cutting Carlise off mid-sentence. "Can I see her now?"

Sam always knew Emily was strong. It would take much more than a little car accident to put her out of commission.

"She was brought in unconscious." Carlise ran his fingers through his hair. "We did the best we could, but her injuries are extensive. While she's stable now, her long term prognosis is uncertain."

Sam was growing restless. All this talk was a waste of time. He needed to be with Emily. It didn't matter if she was unconscious. He'd remain at her side until she was ready to come home.

"Please, just take me to Emily," Sam begged. "I need to see for myself if she's okay."

"Is there anyone you want to call? Her family?

Sam shook his head no. Emily's parents had both passed away. Her only remaining relative was her cousin, Leah. While time had healed some wounds, the pair still weren't as close as Emily would have liked. Leah had left down after their wedding and rarely visited. Emily didn't blame Leah. It couldn't have been easy to watch her boyfriend instantly fall in love with her cousin.

"How about the other members of your pack? Carlise asked.

Sam shook his head no a second time. Most of the guys were still teenagers. Emily wouldn't want them to see her injured. They'd dealt with enough trauma. The last thing they needed to see was Emily bloodied and bandaged.

Carlisle frowned. "I'll take you to Emily then."

Carlise guided Sam to the ICU where Emily was being monitored. He stopped just outside room number 7.

"You should prepare yourself," Carlise said with a worried look on his face. "Her face and torso are burned. You may not recognize her."

"I can handle it," Sam said as he pushed passed Carlisle.

Sam froze at the sight of Emily laying in the bed. She was wrapped up like a mummy and had an intubation tube down her throat. The smell of burning pork and gasoline stung his nose. This had to be a mistake. The woman in the bed was clearly dying. Emily, his everything, couldn't be dying. Without her, his life would be meaningless.

"This isn't Emily," Sam said. "It can't be."

"The fire department found her purse in the car." Carlise handed Sam Emily's engagement ring. "We had to remove her jewelry during surgery."

Sam swallowed hard. He'd made that ring with his own two hands. It was one of a kind, just like Emily. While the woman didn't look or smell like Emily, the ring was proof.

Sam whimpered and went to Emily's side. He wanted to squeeze her hand, but was too afraid of hurting her.

"Emily," Sam whispered. "It's Sam. I'm here now."

Sam looked at Carlise who was standing in the doorway.

"When will she wake up?"

"Her latest MRI didn't look promising."

No. This couldn't be happening. Not to Emily. She was such a caring and happy person. Everyone who met her couldn't help but love her. She didn't deserve to die.

"So you're saying she wouldn't wake up?"

"It's likely that she will remain in a vegetative state. If there isn't any improvement in the next 72 hours, I recommend you consider withdrawing support."

Sam started to tremble. "I won't let you kill my wife."

Carlise closed the door and sat down next to Sam.

"There is one other option, but you may not like it."

Sam didn't care what that other option was. If it had even a small chance of saving Emily, he would take it.

"I could do for her what we did for Bella," Carlise said. "The venom would completely heal her injuries."

"No," Sam replied. "She wouldn't want that."

While the idea of forever with Emily was appealing, it wasn't worth making her a monster. The thought of Emily with ice-cold skin and red eyes was horrifying.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her," Sam asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said as he stood up. "I'll be back shortly to check on you."

Carlisle left the room and Sam broke down. He should have been there to protect her. He would have thrown himself in front of that truck if it meant saving her. Bella and Edward got their happily ever after. Why couldn't he have the same with Emily?


End file.
